


he told me i was holy

by pondify



Series: (boyf) riends with benefits [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Codependency, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Pining!Jeremy, Possessive!Jeremy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondify/pseuds/pondify
Summary: The things he fucking does for this boy.





	he told me i was holy

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most explicit thing i've ever posted so uh. enjoy the porn, boys
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (title is from halsey's "hold me down")

When Jeremy is on his knees, Michael’s fingers threaded in his hair and his cock down Jeremy’s throat, he thinks that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Michael.

He braces his hands on Michael’s thighs and breathes steadily through his nose, swallowing around Michael. This is rewarded with a groan from above him, and Michael mutters, “Jesus, _fuck,_  Jeremy, you’re so—so fucking pretty—”

Jeremy whimpers, and his eyes are shut at first, but he has to look up at Michael and see his face. And he’s a fucking _vision_ —cheeks scarlet, sweat dripping down his neck, hair rumpled, glasses smudged and crooked, eyes black with pleasure. The sight alone is almost enough to make Jeremy come right then.

Michael is still talking, a constant stream of mingled praise and obscenities falling from his lips as Jeremy sucks him off. “ _God_ , fuck, J-Jere, you’re—s-so good, so pretty for me—y-your _mouth_ , Christ—so f- _fucking_ good—” His hips jerk, fucking up into Jeremy’s mouth, and Jeremy moans.

It’s times like this, with the warm weight of Michael's cock on his tongue, his lips wrapped around him, that Jeremy can’t stop the cruel, vicious little voice in his head from whispering painful truths. He _knows, logically_ , that this doesn’t mean anything. Michael is using him. It’s just a way to relieve stress, to find release, Jeremy’s warm mouth the means to an end that he could just as easily find alone—or with somebody else.

A whisper of possessiveness curls into his stomach at the thought. He should be grateful that Michael is doing this with _him,_ of all people, and he _is_ ; he considers himself lucky to even have this luxury. But it doesn’t mean he likes being reminded of the fact that Michael isn’t really his, no matter how much he wants him to be.

Sometimes, he feels disgusting. When Jeremy thinks about how Michael believes this is just casual sex, and to him it’s so much more, it makes something black and wrong twist in his gut, and he feels sick and dirty. He’s using Michael, just as Michael is using him, pretending this is more than just fucking as a distraction.

Then Michael’s grip in his hair tightens, and he whines, rolling his hips forward into Jeremy’s mouth again, and—at least for the moment—all thoughts of his own self-loathing fade.

“ _God_ ,” Michael sighs, one of his hands coming down to cup Jeremy’s jaw as the smaller boy struggles to fit more of his cock in his mouth. “Y-you’re doing so good for me, you l-look so fucking _pretty_ like this, o-on your knees for me—” His voice breaks off into a moan as Jeremy hollows his cheeks. “Oh my fucking god—”

Jeremy wants to crawl inside Michael’s ribcage and live there, wants to push closer closer closer until he doesn’t know where Michael stops and he starts. He takes Michael deeper into his throat, almost choking, his eyes watering. The things he fucking does for this boy.

“Holy _shit_ , J-Jeremy—” Michael pulls at Jeremy’s hair in warning. “I—I’m gonna fuckin’—”

Softly, Jeremy hums and takes Michael further into his mouth, and Michael swears under his breath. “ _Fuck_ —”

Under the worship of his mouth, Michael falls apart, and Jeremy feels a twisted sort of satisfaction that his name is the one on Michael’s lips when he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> [playground-ghost.tumblr.com](http://playground-ghost.tumblr.com)


End file.
